


Winner of the Most Memorable Award

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just wanted Frank to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner of the Most Memorable Award

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greedy_dancer).



Gerard isn't always desperate for Frank's attention and focus. There are plenty of evenings when he's the one lost in his own world, sketching for a couple of hours while Frank watches a movie or reads or goes out with Mikey to some show, calling out goodbye to Gerard and rolling his eyes when Gerard can barely drag himself away from his current work to wave back.

This is not one of those evenings.

He's trying; he knows that Frank is exhausted, only just recovered from his last cold that had turned, predictably, into bronchitis and walking pneumonia. The fact that Frank even wants to be upright, curled up in the corner of the couch reading his latest literary obsession, should be enough for Gerard. He should be happy, content to read his comics or stare off into space and think or draw yet another sketch of Frank, capturing the details of his face on paper one more time.

Instead he nudges Frank's thigh with his toes, smiling back when Frank looks up absent-mindedly and smiles before going back to his book. He waits a couple of seconds, five at least, before he pokes him again, and this time Frank doesn't even look up, just brings his hand down to cover Gerard's foot and squeezes.

That's nice, but it's not quite enough.

He yelps when Frank pinches his foot, hard, just as he digs his toe into Frank's thigh a third time. "Gerard. I'm trying to read," Frank says.

"I know," Gerard says, trying to keep the petulance out of his voice but failing hard, he's pretty sure.

He upgrades that assessment to one hundred percent positive failure when Frank glares at him. "I've been sick for a week, Gee. This is the first time I feel like I can even focus on the page, and you're bothering me," he says, far more patiently than Gerard knows he deserves.

"I know. And I want you to get to read, I do, it's just."

"It's just _what,_ Gerard," Frank asks, his book folded over his knee and hand still warm on Gerard's foot.

"It's just I missed you," Gerard admits, face flushing when Frank rolls his eyes and picks up the book again, folding down a corner before throwing it on the floor.

"You couldn't just say that? Had to resort to abusing my thigh with your pointy toes?" Frank asks as he crawls over towards Gerard on the couch, tucking himself under one of Gerard's arms.

"My toes are not pointy," Gerard says.

"How would you know, have you ever had them digging into your shins and calves and thighs?"

"No, but I've had them all my life, and they're not pointy. _Mikey's_ are pointy."

Frank snuffles into Gerard's chest. "You could both have pointy toes, ever think of that?"

Gerard pulls him closer and hums, resting his head on top of Frank's. "Maybe it's genetic."

"I'm sure that's it," Frank says, hand squeezing Gerard's thigh lightly. "So."

"So," Gerard echos, happy just listening to Frank breathing easy against his chest, no sound of that death rattle that had lingered far too long for Gerard's liking.

"What do you want to talk about?" Frank asks, lightly running his fingers over Gerard's leg, not a tease or a tickle, just a familiar, steady bit of contact.

"You should tell me a story," Gerard says, the idea coming out of nowhere.

Frank snorts against his chest but doesn't stop moving his hand, a good sign. "What kind of story?"

Gerard is waiting for that. "What was the best scene you did before we started Summertime?"

"Best in terms of what?" Frank asks.

Gerard shrugs. "Anything. Most interesting, hottest sex, greatest orgasm, whatever."

Frank is silent for a bit, but Gerard can tell he's just thinking, scrolling through the rolodex of his memories, wanting to answer correctly. Gerard lets his hand sweep slowly up and down Frank's back, the motion soft and relaxed.

Finally Frank shifts a little against Gerard. "I don't know if it was the _best,_ but the scene I did with William was really memorable."

Gerard doesn't mean for it to happen, regrets it instantly, but there's nothing to be done for it — he laughs.

Frank pulls away a little and fixes Gerard with another glare. "What?" he demands.

Gerard tries to stop laughing, with no success at all. "Nothing, I just— When you say memorable, you mean incredibly weird and funny, right?"

Frank sits up completely at that. "Why exactly would it be weird?"

"Because he's like twice as tall as you, Frankie."

"So?" Frank crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm really surprised at this sort of closed-minded thinking from you, Gerard."

That sobers Gerard up quickly. "No no, you're right, I'm being really judgmental. Tell me how hot it was, Frank."

"I'm not sure I want to now," Frank says, looking away from Gerard.

He sits up from the corner of the couch at that, hooking his chin over Frank's shoulder. "Hey, no, I'm sorry. I'm sure it was awesome," he says, trying to get Frank to look at him. He can feel Frank's back vibrating against his chest, but it's not until he sees the laugh lines crinkle up in the corner of Frank's eyes that he realizes that the bastard is _laughing._

"Oh, fuck you," he says, pushing away from Frank, who isn't even trying to hide his giggles anymore. "I really thought you were upset!"

"Hey hey hey," Frank says, following Gerard back and snuggling in again, still laughing against Gerard's chest. "I'm just playing, you know that."

"I know that _now,_ " Gerard says grumpily. "Now I'm not sure I want to hear about it."

"You're right though, it was funny," Frank says, smushing his nose against Gerard's nipple.

"Really?"

"Yup. I mean, so the first time I met him I was already barefoot, and he was still in boots, so my head came up to like his belly button."

Gerard snorts. "He's not _that_ tall."

"Felt like it. I mean, I got over it fast enough when I actually looked at how pretty he was, though," Frank continues.

"What was the scene?" Gerard asks.

Frank bites down lightly on his chest. "I'm getting there, don't rush me."

"Fine," Gerard says, heart beating a little faster.

"So I'm not sure if you're aware of this fact, but William is really fucking tall," Frank says.

"I had noticed that, yes," Gerard says, trying not to giggle.

"Well right, and so that was like the whole thing — two pretty guys, one tiny and the other a beanpole. So it was like me exploring his whole body. He laid out on the bed, spread eagle, and I got to lick him all over."

"Did you guys kiss?" Gerard asks, trailing his fingers up and down Frank's side.

"Yup. He's got a good mouth, Gee, and he fucking knows how to kiss. Kept holding my head steady, it was fucking hot."

"Was that before or after he got on the bed?"

"After, I don't think they want him to like injure his spine or something leaning over to kiss me."

"It'd be worth it," Gerard says immediately.

Frank bites down again on his nipple. "Sap."

"You love it. But you were saying?"

"Right. So yeah, I was all sprawled out over his body, and he's lean and tight and narrow, this really skinny motherfucker, and that's not always my normal thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know you love the big macho body builders," Gerard says with a straight face.

" _Exactly._ No, but his skin is just so fucking smooth, and there's so much of it, and it's just good times."

"So then I blew him," Frank says matter-of-factly. He had managed to get even closer to Gerard while he was telling him about William's body, his chest and thighs pressed up against Gerard's side. Gerard wants to hear about it, he does, but it's getting more and more difficult for him to really focus on the words coming out of Frank's mouth.

Gerard is nothing if not dedicated to a cause, though. "Yeah? How's his cock?"

Frank shrugs. "It's nice. Like, it's not massive or anything, but it's not small for his body."

"Which is good, given his profession," Gerard says thoughtfully.

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking when I started sucking it, how weird is that."

"Great minds," Gerard says, but if he's totally honest his brain has moved on from William's cock to Frank's half-hard one that's snug up against his hip, and he shifts a little so that he can get his hand down the front of Frank's soft pajama pants.

Frank blinks at him. "Well hi."

"Hi," Gerard says brightly as he starts to stroke Frank, hand moving down to say hello to his balls before coming back up to twist around the head. "You were saying?"

"Storytime's not over?" Frank asks, hips hitching into Gerard's grasp.

Gerard shakes his head. "I need to hear the ending."

Frank nods and tucks his head against Gerard's neck. "Okay. Um. So I gave him a blow job and he came, the end."

Gerard laughs and stops his hand. "How did he feel, Frankie?"

"Oh. He felt really good in my mouth, Gee. And he had his hands all over my face and in my hair, it was back when I still had the long hair, you know?"

"Yeah?" Gerard starts stroking him faster, Frank's breath against his neck driving him nuts.

"Yeah. And it wasn't a lot of deepthroating, that's not really what he seemed to like the best, more just over the head and my hand working him."

Gerard adds a twists and bites his lower lip when Frank's hands clench in his t-shirt, pulling it tight against his chest. "What else, Frankie?"

"God, uh, it was supposed to be two blow jobs, he was supposed to do me afterwards, but when he finally came on my face I just had to get myself off and I came all over his dick."

"It was that good, hmmm?"

"Yeah, come on Gerard, just a little more," Frank says into his neck, biting and licking in between the words.

"Yeah, you're almost there?" Gerard says, speeding up a little and dropping his head back when he feels Frank's entire body tense up against his.

"Yeah, I'm gonna, _fuck._ " Frank comes all over Gerard's hand, teeth digging to Gerard's neck right under his jaw. Gerard strokes him through it, holding him close with his other arm and scraping his nails across Frank's back. He stills only when Frank shudders away from him as much as he can.

Gerard pants along with Frank, almost feeling like he was the one who just came, which he blames for the fact that he doesn't notice Frank moving down his body and undoing his jeans until his briefs are midway down his thighs.

"Hey, wait, no, you're still sick," Gerard says, trying to pull Frank back up.

"I've been able to breathe through my nose for like twelve whole hours, I'm fine."

"Yeah, because that's sexy, oh _fuck_ ," Gerard says as Frank licks around the head of his cock. He decides rather quickly that if Frank feels that he's up for this, it's not his place to restrict him, really.

Gerard respects Frank's autonomy, especially when it relates to Frank's throat swallowing around his dick.

He gasps and thrusts his hips up, pushing his cock further into Frank's mouth and running his hands all over Frank's face. He loves the way Frank moves into his hands and responds to the slightest pressure, letting Gerard set the pace.

Gerard doesn't always want to fuck Frank's mouth; sometimes he likes being lazy, likes Frank to do all the work and build him up from nothing. But this time it's all he can do to maintain any kind of rhythm at all, already so close he's just pumping his hips as hard and fast as they'll go. His hands tighten in Frank's hair as the sensations overwhelm him, and he groans as he comes, thrusting in and out and twitching when Frank swallows and licks him over.

Gerard collapses back against the couch, his limbs limp and jelly-like. He's pretty sure that if he tried to stand right now his legs would wobble all over the place, and he starts to laugh.

'Sup?" Frank's head is resting on his thigh, and Gerard runs his hand over over it, stroking through his hair.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I don't have to get up, I'm like a newborn colt right now," Gerard says, and one of the things he loves most about Frank is that his only reaction to that statement is to nod and kiss his leg.

"If you think I'm moving, you're fucking crazy," Frank says, voice sleepy and raspy.

Gerard smiles up at the ceiling and closes his eyes. "Nap time?" he asks, and Frank's nuzzle and sigh against his thigh is answer enough for him.


End file.
